Research is currently being done to develop flexible and/or stretchable circuit boards for use in modern electronic devices.
One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address these issues.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge.